Chapter Four: An alliance is formed!
by XIIIBlackCatXIII1
Summary: A pinky promise brings the two Homunculi together in honor of the new-found friendship.


Icchan wipes her tears away and smiles sadly at Greed. "Sorry... I've been more emotional lately. I'm not sure why." He reaches to her and pets her head softly, looking away. "Everyone has a weakness." He sighed, standing up before her. He looked out the window, the sun setting yet again. "I'm not sure if I should head back just yet." he whispered. Icchan titled her head, confused. "Why shouldn't you? You're friends are there." Greed looked at her with a glare. "As if I am leaving you here by yourself. To do who knows what to yourself." She pouts. "It's not like I can die. I've tried." He shakes his head and sits on the bed again. Out of the corner of her eyes she looks at him, he's looking around the room as if he's never seen it before. "My father... made me a dress." she said to him. Greed looked over at her. "What dress?" She sighed and got up and went to the wardrobe and pulled out a long black dress.

The dress was fanned at the bottom with chiffon and the neckline was semi-sweetheart cut, the front completely laced. The arm sleeves a white fur, with gloves to match. "He said... he's been watching these creatures named homunculi. So he put together an outfit that would allow me to fit in with you all if I ever ran into you." Greed crossed his legs. "Put it on." he demanded. Icchan sighed and took off the current dress she was wearing and after moments of struggling to put it on she finally had it clinging to her body. Slipping the gloves over her arms and fixing her hair. She turned to him and blushed. "This is the first time I've worn this." The outfit complimented her figure perfectly, hugging in all the right places, the top of the dress showed her neck and hanging off her shoulders delicately. Greed twirled his finger to motion for her to turn around, and she did. The back was semi-exposed with two cuts in the back. One for her upper back and one elongated opening right above her buttocks, showing her ouroboros plain and clear. She blushed again and walked over to the body mirror, looking at herself. The red lines with circles at the end standing out to her. /what are the point of these?/ she wondered, turning around in front of the mirror. Icchan touched the white fur and then looked at Greed. "These are like the lining of your vest, Greed." He shrugged. "Oh well. Looks good on you." She smiles and goes back to the mirror, pressing her hand against the glass. Icchan sadly sighed and paced the room in the dress. "Are you- we- immortal?" she asked him. He looked over his glasses at her. "Everyone has a weakness. Ours, meaning the homunculi, need the remains of our former self. Or something that is close to it."

She pondered. "But I am still alive. I have no remains. What does that mean for me?" Greed shrugged. "To be honest, Doll, I am not sure myself." He grinned. "That's what makes you special." She brought her hands to her chest. "Special..." she looked outside at the dark sky and looked at the now full moon. "I've never felt special... other than when I was with mother." She chuckles. "But that's all gone now. I'm alone." Greeds brows furrowed. "You are not alone dumbass." He walked over to her and held her. "If you come with me. You won't be alone." She hesitantly brought her arms to his waist and held onto him. "Fine..." she said blushing. "I will come with you..." she looked up at him and smiled. Breaking the embrace she walks to a dresser and pulls out a black ribbon and ties it around her neck and grabbing a pair of blood red pearl-drop earrings to puts them in.

/I have a friend.../ she looks over at the distracted Greed /At least... I hope he's a friend.../

Greed stood up and stretched. "I think we should be going." Icchan looked up at him and gulped. "N-now?" she said. "But it's dark." He looked over his shoulder at her. "So? The faster we get into town the faster you get to meet the others." Icchan slumped her head and nodded. "Of course." she quickly put on a pair of brown buckled leather boots and opened the door for him. They both walked down the creaking stairs and as they made their way to one of the last steps, Icchan tripped and grabbed a hold of Greed. He held her forearms to keep her balanced and helped her down the stairs. Before he could open the door, Icchan stood in front of it. "Your name is Greed. I would expect someone with that name to have SOME sort of attitude and possessiveness over everything. So spill it. Before we leave..." she points at him with her gloved fingers. "Why are you HELPING me? I'm just some girl who ran into you a few days ago. What is with you? Normally people would stay clear of me. But you followed me home and stayed here." She gave him a stern look, her red eyes flecking with bits of purple. Greed smirked. "I merely want you on my side. I don't want you to get mixed in with the wrong crowd. Especially the others." He shrugged. "Not like I care about you. You are just a piece I am trying to add to my collection."

Her eyes widened. "OOooooooh okay. So you'd rather help a girl you barely know, only because bares the cursed mark and is unaware of what reeeaallllyyy goes on. I see how it is." She walks past him and makes her way up the stairs. "Good luck on your journey, Mr. Greed." He facepalms and looks between his fingers, watching her from behind. "Wait." he said reluctantly. "I didn't mean to make it sound that bad. I do want you to come with me." She stopped in her tracks and turned around, leaning against the banister. "Go on." she said. "You are different, yes. But it's for that fact... that I want you by my side. So you don't have to be alone like you have been for all these years." Icchan raised an eyebrow and slowly made her way down the stairs, one foot step at a time. "And you want me... by your side?" Icchan questioned. Greed turned his head in shame and nodded.

She smiles sweetly and presses her hand into his spikey hair. "I will go with you." she said. "We're friends right?" she held up her pinky to him. "Promise me you won't hurt me." His expression is that of a confused child but he sighed and wrapped his pinky around hers. "I.. promise." She twirled around and opened the door to the outside. "Then let's go... Greed." She hopped off the steps and onto the dirt road, he followed her out. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

Icchan raised her fist in the air happily. "Off to Dublith!" she exclaimed.


End file.
